Seven Days
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Tja, also das hier ist mal wieder OOC und Slash! Sevvie bekommt einen Liebesbrief und flippt total aus! Da will ihn doch jemand reinlegen, oder? Aber wer ist dieser heimliche Unbekannte? KOMPLETT!
1. Erster Tag

Titel: Seven Days

Teil: 1/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: 

FanFiction: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC

Kommentar:

Pairing: Severus x ?

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! sich das Ganze noch mal überleg Mist --

Seven Days 

**First Day: No, I don't believe it!**

Severus Snape bekam nicht häufig Post. Schon gar nicht öffentlich in der Großen Halle, wie alle anderen auch. Denn wenn er mal einen Brief erhielt, dann war es etwas über den Orden oder den Dunklen Lord. Nichts für die Öffentlichkeit. Diesmal schien das jedoch anders zu sein. Vor ihm saß eine Eule aus Hogwarts hauseigener Eulerei und streckte ihm erwartungsvoll das Bein entgegen. Vorsichtig löste er das kleine Band, mit dem der Brief an dem Bein befestigt war und reichte ihr einen Brotkanten. Das Tier gurrte fröhlich und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum nächsten Fenster.

Severus interessierte das schon nicht mehr, sondern betrachtete sich den Briefumschlag etwas genauer. Es stand nichts darauf, nur ein Wachsiegel hielt ihn verschlossen. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Nur reinblütige Familien besaßen so ein Siegel und keine dieser Familien hatte einen Grund ihm zu schreiben. Außer, es war eine Beschwerde, weil sich wieder mal so ein verzogenes Gör bei seinen Eltern über seine Lehrmethoden ausgeheult hatte. Wunderbar! So etwas munterte den Zaubertränkelehrer am frühen Morgen so richtig auf!

Manchmal hasste er es wirklich Lehrer zu sein. Diese Bälger versuchten doch nicht einmal ihm zuzuhören, aber wehe er sagte etwas dagegen. Nun gut, besser er las diesen Brief gleich, dann war es wenigstens hinter ihm. Severus brach das Siegel und vergewisserte sich, dass ihm keiner seiner Kollegen über die Schulter guckte, dann zog er das sorgfältig gefaltete Blatt Papier raus. Seine Augen flogen regelrecht über die Zeilen, dann wurden sie immer größer und eilig erhob er sich und stürmte aus der Halle.

Die Tür schlug kräftig hinter Severus ins Schloss als er ohne Halt in seine privaten Gemächer stürmte. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben! Das musste ein Scherz sein! Das konnte einfach nichts anderes als ein Scherz sein! Ja, jemand wollte ihn ärgern und hatte ihm deshalb diesen Wisch geschickt! Außer sich ließ er den Brief auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen und lief davor auf und ab. Dann setzte er sich und las ihn noch einmal.

_Geliebter Severus,_

_ich weiß nicht, wann diese Träume von Dir begonnen haben, aber seit diesem Zeitpunkt war ich Dir bedingungslos verfallen! Jeden Tag, wenn ich Dir begegne, macht mein Herz Luftsprünge und mein Atem stockt. Und gleichzeitig schmerzt mein Herz, weil Du mir wohl nie Deine Aufmerksamkeit schenken wirst. Ich weine mich jede Nacht in den Schlaf, nur um auch dort von Dir heimgesucht zu werden. Dies ist wohl der einzige Weg Dir nahe zu sein._

_Liebster, ich... bitte lache nicht über mich! Du kannst alles mit mir machen! Mich anschreien, ignorieren oder verachten, aber lache bitte nicht! Mein Herz liegt Dir zu Füßen!_

_Dein Dich Liebender_

Kein Name oder gar die Initialen! Nichts! Ruhelos trommelte er mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum, dann erhob er sich. Albus musste etwas unternehmen! Solche Demütigungen würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen! So mit ihm spielen zu wollen!

„Ich sehe leider nicht dein Problem, Severus." Albus Dumbledore saß hinter seinem riesigen Schreibtisch und las sich mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln den Brief noch einmal durch. „Der Brief ist doch sehr nett und überhaupt unglaublich offen und ehrlich! Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen so einen heimlichen Bewunderer zu haben!" Severus schnaubte. Heimlicher Bewunderer! Bei Merlin, sah Albus nicht, dass man ihn damit verletzten wollte? Niemand würde sich in ihn verlieben! Niemand, niemals! „Hör auf damit, Albus! Du weißt genau, dass er nicht ernst gemeint ist!" Der ältere Mann sah auf. Wieso musste sein junger Freund und Spion nur immer so misstrauisch sein? „Severus, ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest! Das ist ein ganz normaler Liebesbrief! Und zwar aus tiefsten Herzen geschrieben!" Aufgebracht warf der schwarzhaarige Mann seine Arme in die Luft. „Das ist unmöglich! Ich verlange, dass du gegen diesen Briefschreiber vorgehst! Egal wie! Niemand hat das Recht mich so veralbern zu wollen!" Dumbledore erhob sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „So leid es mir tut, aber das kann und werde ich nicht tun. Wegen einem Liebesbrief so ein Aufwand zu veranstalten! Nein, im Gegenteil, du solltest dich zurücklehnen und dieses Gefühl geliebt zu werden aus vollen Zügen genießen!" Entschlossen drückte er Severus den Brief in die Hand. „Und jetzt geh, mein Junge. Es wartet schließlich noch eine Menge Arbeit auf mich."

Albus hatte ihn rausgeschmissen! Leise fluchend stampfte Severus in die Kerker zurück. Jeder Schüler, der ihn sah, musste den vollkommen übertriebenen Punkteabzug in Kauf nehmen und dabei machte der Zaubertränkelehrer nicht einmal vor seinem eigenen Haus halt. Wie konnte dieser senile Bastard nur so hinterhältig sein! Er sollte sich freuen! FREUEN! Diese verdammten Zitronenbonbons mussten den Alten total bekloppt gemacht haben. Knurrend schleuderte er den Brief ein weiteres Mal auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er musste die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen. Er würde diesen Brief auseinander nehmen und diesen Mistkerl entlarven, der ihm diese geschmacklosen Scherze schickte. Und dann würde er ihn bereuen lassen. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag lächelte der schwarzgewandete Mann.

Severus Augen streiften unablässig über die Schüler in seiner Klasse. Dieser geheimnisvolle Verehrer war ganz sicher ein Schüler und das bedeutete, dass er einer von seinen Nervensägen sein musste. Die Erst- bis Fünftklässler hatte er schon ausgeschlossen. Keiner wäre stilistisch auch nur ansatzweise in der Lage gewesen so einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben. Außerdem hatten diese Rotzlöffel andere Probleme, als ihren verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer zu verarschen. Bei den Sechst- und Siebtklässern sah die Sache schon anders aus. Vielleicht ein Schüler aus seinem Fortgeschrittenenkurs? Mit einem Schaudern musste er an Granger denken und schluckte. Er sollte nicht immer das Schlimmste vermuten. Gryffindor sollte er aber doch im Auge behalten. Schließlich hassten sie ihn am meisten. Slytherin konnte er dann aber auch sehr gut ausschließen. Und Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff hatten nicht genug Courage dafür. Also gut, ein Gryffindor. Und ein Reinblütler. Severus hatte das Siegel auf dem Briefumschlag nicht vergessen. Es war aus Kerzenwachs. Ärmlich, aber bei vielen Familien normal. Die Malfoys oder sein eigenes Siegel waren rot, aus teurem Shimaru-Wachs. Leider sagte ihm das Kerzenwachs nicht allzu viel. In Gryffindor gab es keine reichen Familien. So konnte er also nicht suchen. Blieb nur noch die Handschrift. Er hatte jede einzelne Arbeit seiner Kurse mit der Handschrift verglichen. Erfolglos! Nicht einer seiner Fortgeschrittenen, noch andere Jahrgänge hatten einen Schüler mit so einer Schrift. Hieß das, dass es doch einer war, der nicht mehr in seinem Kurs war? Das wäre schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Denn das konnte dann wirklich fast jeder Gryffindor sein.

Scheiß Tag! HA! Dieser Tag war nicht nur scheiße! Er war die absolute Hölle!!!! Severus hatte heute jeden Schüler, der ihn länger als 2 Sekunden ansah, die Hölle heiß gemacht! Und was ist? Nichts ist! Absolut nichts ist passiert! Keine Racheaktionen, keine Beschimpfungen, die den wahren Übeltäter entlarvt hätten. NICHTS! Er hasste sein Leben! Er hasste es einfach! Aber ruhig Blut! Vielleicht war dieser Spuk ja schon morgen zu Ende? Wer konnte das wissen?

tbc

Shimaru-Wachs: Ausgedacht natürlich! So ein Wachs gibt es nicht! Shimaru heißt allerdings „schließen, zugehen", also doch recht passend.

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Ich kann es wissen! Hach, ich liebe es! (Und scheinbar liebe ich auch mehr Stress. Ich komme schließlich jetzt schon in fürchterliche Zeitdefizite!) Leider ging mir diese Idee nicht mehr aus dem Kopf! Tja, aber diese Story wird ja nur 7 Kapitel haben (und ne Sitestory!! Ja, ich liebe den Stress!) Na, was soll's... wer wird wohl der große Unbekannte sein? Schreibt mir bitte viele kleine Reviews! Ich bin gespannt auf eure Vermutungen!

Eure Ne-chan


	2. Zweiter Tag

Titel: Seven Days

Teil: 2/7

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: 

FanFiction: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC

Kommentar:

Pairing: Severus x ?

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! sich das Ganze noch mal überleg Mist --

Seven Days 

**Second Day: Are you angry?**

_Liebster Severus!_

_Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe um Dich so zu verärgern. Noch nie musste ich so viele Schüler trösten und dabei hatten sie nur eine Stunde mit Dir. Ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld ist._

_Was soll ich nur tun? Ich liebe Dich! Aber du bist wütend, nicht wahr? Wahrscheinlich wäre ich das auch..._

_Aber ich sage die Wahrheit! Ich liebe Dich!_

_Wegen Dir fing ich an Gedichte zu schreiben, zu malen... ja, besonders meine Gedichte drücken alles aus, was ich für Dich empfinde._

Ach, wie bist du mir,  
Wie bin ich dir geblieben!  
Nein, an der Wahrheit  
Verzweifl ich nicht mehr.  
Ach, wenn du da bist,  
Fühl ich, ich soll dich nicht lieben;  
Ach, wenn du fern bist,  
Fühl ich, ich lieb dich so sehr

_Dein ewig Dich Liebender_

Severus biss hart seine Zähne zusammen, bis sein Kiefer schmerzte. Er wusste genau, dass alles eine Lüge war! Er war fest davon überzeugt, trotzdem fühlte er sich auch irgendwie geschmeichelt. Geschmeichelt!!! Weil ihm dieser Mistkerl ein Liebesgedicht gewidmet hat! Wütend über sich selbst fluchte er laut vor sich hin. Wieso? Dieser verdammte Mistkerl! Warum?

Na gut, er war mit seiner Suche nach diesem Briefschreiber nicht weitergekommen. Aber er war jetzt davon überzeugt, dass es kein Schüler aus seinen Klassen war. Ein Reinblütler aus Gryffindor, der nicht in einer seiner Klassen saß und wahrscheinlich nicht fiel Geld besaß. Und auch etwas besonderes gegen ihn hatte. Was auf fast alle Gryffindores zutraf. Das Haus der Löwen hatte sich nicht gerade angestrengt, um in seinen Spezialkurs zu kommen. Außer Granger natürlich, aber das Mädchen fiel – Gott sei Dank – ja schon von Anfang an raus. Er sollte sich eine Liste über die übrigen Gryffindores machen. Die Mädchen konnte er streichen. Severus wusste, wenn es um einen Jungen ging und insgeheim war er sogar dankbar dafür, dass es keine zickige kleine Göre war. Halbblütler und Muggel konnten auch rausfallen, also – Merlin seit Dank – nicht Harry Potter! Wen haben wir denn da noch?

Neville Longbottom! Eilig schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Unmöglich, der Kleine hatte viel zu viel Angst vor ihm! Er hatte sich schließlich auch verdammt viel Mühe gegeben, damit das so war.

Jonathan Fletcher, aber der Junge war eine Trantüte erster Güte und schlief sogar im stehen ein.

Rene McAlister, aber eigentlich konnte man das gleich wieder streichen. Der Junge war ein Schürzenjäger und hatte aus jedem Haus – ja, selbst Slytherin – irgendeine Beziehung am laufen. Alles weiblich, wohlgemerkt!

Harrison Morrison, aufgeweckt, charmant und Schauspieler der Oberklasse. Den sollte er sich mal rot anstreichen.

Ronald Weasley... Weasley! Der hätte natürlich einen guten Grund sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Aber eigentlich war der Junge in seinem Unterricht eher unsichtbar geblieben. Kein Genie, aber auch keine totale Vollniete. Aber traute er es dem Jungen zu? Vorsichtig machte er einen roten Strich hinter den Namen.

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Gryffindor gar nicht so viele Reinblütler hatte und schon gar nicht welche, die in Frage kamen. Am Ende hatte er seine Liste nur um 2 Namen erweitert. Allen Cohan und Marcus Miller. Aber irgendwie glaubte er nicht wirklich daran. Er würde die Jungs auf jeden Fall etwas beobachten. Mal sehen, was dabei herauskam.

Noch nie in seinem Leben wurde ihm so klar wie an diesem Tag, wie langweilig der Tag eines Teenager wirklich war.

Neville Longbottom hang den ganzen Tag nur im Gewächshaus, Fletcher drohte selbst beim Essen einzuschlafen. Ja, Severus dachte sogar, er würde jede Minute ins Koma fallen. McAlister hatte einen stressigen Tag. So viele Freundinnen wollten Aufmerksamkeit! Nach einer Stunde strich er ihn entgültig von der Liste. Tatsächlich waren auch Cohan und Miller schnell gestrichen. Die zwei waren sich gegenseitig zu sehr zugetan. Blieben also noch Morrison und Weasley!

Unruhig lief Severus auf und ab. Weasley brachte ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er wusste einfach nicht, ob das möglich war! Ein Weasley? Morrison kannte er nicht so gut. Aber Weasley war ihm wegen Potter einfach zu bekannt. Dennoch musste er es wohl in Betracht ziehen.

Morrison war ein normaler junger Mann, mit normalen Tagesablauf. Frühstück, Unterricht, Mittagessen, Unterricht, Schauspielkurs, Hausaufgaben, Abendessen, mit Freunden was machen. Langweilig, aber normal. Aber das brachte ihn leider nicht weiter! Scheinbar musste er ihn länger beobachten.

Weasley hatte da einen anderen Tagesablauf. Natürlich ging er frühstücken, Mittagessen und zum Unterricht. Seine Freizeitgestaltung sah aber interessanter aus. Ronald Weasley spazierte viel im Schloss herum, alberte mit seinen Freunden herum, zog sich aber auch viel von seiner Umwelt zurück und suchte sich stille Orte in Hogwarts, die selbst Severus noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Nur Merlin wusste, was er da alleine tat! Das weckte Severus Neugierde, doch er musste sich ein wenig zurückhalten. Schließlich war es schon seltsam, wenn ein Lehrer einfach einen Schüler verfolgte. Besonders, wenn dieser Lehrer Severus Snape war.

Wie konnte man nur so langweilig sein? Morrison redete jetzt schon eine ganze halbe Stunde mit einem Huffelpuff über Verwandlungen und Minerva. Wieso sprachen zwei Teenager so angeregt über eine alte, strenge Hexe, die nicht mal einen Schritt machen konnte, ohne dass es so wirkte als hätte sie einen Stock verschluckt? Sie war schon so in seiner Schulzeit gewesen und wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass sie jedes Jahr immer steifer wurde! Aber diese Schüler schienen sie regelrecht anzuhimmeln!

„Weißt du, McGonagall wäre voll was für mich! Ich meine, die Frau muss doch irgendwann abschalten und dann... ich meine, du weißt schon!"

Ein Schauer lief über Severus Rücken und gedanklich strich er eilig den Jungen von der Liste! Dieser kleine Perversling war auf keinen Fall sein heimlicher Briefschreiber. Ob Minerva weiß, dass ihre Schüler solche Gedanken über sie hegten? Und wollte sie es überhaupt wissen? Oder noch viel interessanter: Wie konnte er sich so weit zurück halten, damit er ihr es nicht gleich JETZT unter die Nase rieb? Und warum sollte er sich zurückhalten? Ein fieses, hinterhältiges Grinsen erhellten für einen kurzen Augenblick sein Gesicht, doch dann sah er, wie ein Erstklässer aus Ravenclaw ihn beunruhigt anstarrte. „Verschwinde.", knurrte er böse und achtete genau darauf, dass der kleine Pimpf so schnell möglich das Weite suchte.

Ein roter Haarschopf ließ den Zaubertränkemeister sich umgucken. Ronald Weasley eilte mit einem dicken Buch in der Hand den Flur entlang, von seinen Freunden war keiner zu sehen. Der Junge war jetzt sein einzig übriggebliebener Kandidat! Leise folgte er dem rothaarigen Gryffindor den Gang entlang, immer darauf bedacht, dass niemand von seinen Absichten Verdacht schöpfte und nutzte die Schatten als Versteck. Planlos führte sie Ron durch fast ganz Hogwarts, bis er an einem abgelegenen Teil des Schlosses inne hielt. Ein riesiger Balkon bot einen atemberaubenden Blick auf den Verbotenen Wald und die idyllische Stimmung ließ Severus für einen Moment seine düsteren Gedanken vergessen. Ron atmete tief durch, legte das Buch zur Seite und lehnte sich an die Balkonbrüstung. Sein Blick ging in die Ferne, er träumte vor sich hin. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bevor der junge Weasley wieder das Buch zur Hand nahm, es aufschlug und laut zu lesen begann:

„Vielleicht wird man versuchen dir zu sagen,  
dass du es nicht bist.  
Doch im Angesicht des Lichtes  
ist es offensichtlich.  
Ich weiß es,  
du bist es.  
Du bist es.(du bist es)  
Du bist es.  
Du bist es. (du bist es; du bist es)  
Du bist es.  
Du bist es.(du bist es)  
Du bist es.  
  
Du bist schön so.  
Soo schön so.  
Ein Segen für diese Welt,  
dass es dich gibt.  
Denn du bist schön so,  
so schön so.  
Und jeder, der was anderes  
über dich sagt,  
der lügt.  
  
Vielleicht wird man versuchen dir zu sagen,  
dass du es nicht kannst.  
Doch ohne Distanz sieht man dein' Lichtkranz,  
es ist offensichtlich,  
du bist ganz.  
Ein Ganzes  
Du kannst es.(du kannst es, yeaeaeah)  
Du kannst es.  
Du kannst es. (du kannst es)  
Hm, du kannst es,  
du kannst es, du kannst es  
  
Du kannst es.  
Duu kannst es.  
Ein Segen für diese Welt,  
dass es dich gibt.  
Denn du kannst es,  
nur duu kannst es.  
Und jeder, der was anderes  
über dich sagt,  
der lügt.  
  
Möglicherweise werden  
sie versuchen uns zu sagen,  
dass wir es nicht sein.  
Doch dieses Licht scheint  
auch mir und bringt auch mich ein,  
Offensichtlich,  
dass ich dich mein'.  
Wir sind an und für sich Ein.  
Ich will wie du sein.(ich will wie du sein)  
Ich will wie du sein.  
Ich will wie du sein.(ich will wie du sein)  
Ich will wie du sein,(wie duu, sein)  
Ich will wie du sein,(wie duu, sein)  
Ich will wie du sein.(wie duu sein)  
  
Ich will wie du sein,  
so wie du sein,  
Ein Segen für diese Welt,  
dass es mich gibt.  
Ich will wie du sein,  
so wie du sein  
Und jeder, der was anderes  
über uns sagt,  
der lügt"

Skeptisch runzelte Ron die Stirn, blinzelte unsicher und räusperte sich. Er schien überhaupt nicht zufrieden zu sein. Irgendwann schüttelte er den Kopf und seufzte auf. „Oh Ron, mit dir wird es immer schlimmer!", hörte Severus die geflüsterten Worte. Traurig hob der Junge den Kopf und verfolgte deprimiert den Sonnenuntergang.

tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Du meine Güte! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Geschichte so einen Anklang findet! Aber es ist schöööööööööööööön!!!

Rons Gedicht ist von Goethe „An Charlotte von Stein" und das, was er aus dem Buch vorliest ist ein Songtext von Glashaus „Du und ich"

Ja, das musste ich noch erwähnen und jetzt zu den Kommis, wo ich doch hoffe, dass noch viele folgen werden!

** G-T:** : ) Ich sollte wirklich vorsichtiger sein, mit dem was ich schreibe. Man findet es einfach zu schnell heraus.****

** Lmea the Ruthless: **Meine Güte, du bist kreativer als ich, aber Dumbledore? sich schüttel neeeeeeeeeee, lieber nicht.

** Sakuma-chan: **Ich fände es auch nicht schlecht! lach tja, wenn man so viel verrät, nicht wahr? Na ja, jetzt ist es echt nicht mehr schwer zu erraten...

** Elenriel: **Ja, ja, der liebe Sarkasmus! Deshalb liebe ich Severus so! Seine spitze Zunge lässt mich immer wieder schmunzeln... (das wäre bestimmt anders, wenn er sie gegen mich einsetzt --)

** Ashumaniel: **zurück knuddel Daaaanke!! Tja, das traurige ist ja, dass er wahrscheinlich wirklich so reagieren würde. Schade, wenn man sich nicht über einen Liebesbrief freuen kann...

** Lonly Angel:** Ich? Sadistisch? unschuldig guck Niemals! Peitsche und Handschellen versteck Na ja, Stress zieht mich etwas magisch an und in letzter Zeit hab ich viele Arbeiten und eine kleine Welle Lustlosigkeit hat mich gepackt, ABER jetzt ist es ja da!!!!

** Shira1111: **KEKSE? WO? sabber, gier Ich finde es seltsam, dass alle sofort meine Schwäche für Kekse entdecken!


	3. Dritter Tag

Titel: Seven Days

Teil: 3/7

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: 

FanFiction: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC

Kommentar:

Pairing: Severus x ?

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! sich das Ganze noch mal überleg Mist --

Seven Days 

_Third day_

_Liebster Severus!_

_Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist! Deine Augen folgten so vielen anderen gestern, dass mein Herz jedes Mal aussetzte, als ich sie wandern sah. Was ist passiert? Warum tust du das? Ich verstehe es nicht! Willst du mich so strafen?_

_Für was!?_

_Liebe kannst du nicht bestrafen! Und auch nicht so einfach zerstören!_

_Und ich kann nicht einfach aufhören dich zu lieben..._

_Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was es heißt, in deine Augen sehen zu können? Noch nie habe ich so schöne Augen gesehen. Noch nie!_

Oh, you know I have seen  
A sky without sun  
A man with no nation  
Saints, captive in chains  
A song with no name  
For lack of imagination  
And I have seen  
Darker than ebony  
And now it seems, that I  
Without your eyes could never be

My one desire, all I aspire  
Is in your eyes forever to live  
Travelled all over; the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give  
Came from Bahraini, got to Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours

Came from Bahrain, got to Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours

Oh, I have just seen  
A woman of means  
In rags and begging some for pleasure  
Crossed a river of salt  
Just after I rode  
A ship that's sunk in the desert

And I have seen  
Darker than ebony  
And now it seems, that I  
Without your eyes could never be

My one desire, all I aspire  
Is in your eyes forever to live  
Travelled all over; the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give  
Came from Bahrain, got to Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours

Came from Bahrain, got to Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours

Ich habe noch nie Augen wie deine gefunden…

Dein dich ewig Liebender

Severus starrte etwas fassungslos auf den Brief. „Mein einziger Wunsch, alles was ich verlange, ist in deinen Augen ewig zu existieren" Schrieb das jemand, der sich einfach einen Spaß machen wollte? Besonders schlimm war es jetzt, da er immer das Gesicht des jüngsten Weasleys vor Augen hatte. So eine romantische und künstlerische Ader hätte er dem Jungen nie zugetraut! Aber das Buch gestern, dieser bezaubernde Ort... Er musste zugeben, dass er diesen Balkon noch nie in seinem Leben in Hogwarts gesehen hatte und er war hier schließlich zu Hause! Und dieses Buch war ihm völlig unbekannt. Aber vielleicht wusste Madam Pince etwas darüber.

Wenn er jetzt davon ausging, dass es tatsächlich Ron Weasley war, dann hatte der Junge die Blicke auf seine „Konkurrenten" bemerkt, aber nicht die, die auf ihm gelegen hatten. Eifersucht? Der Brief sprach ganz offen von Eifersucht! Vielleicht sollte er das etwas genauer unter die Lupe nehmen.

Seine erste Stunde und schon würde heute der erste Kessel explodieren. Longbottoms Blick sagte alles und auch Snape war sich dessen im Klarem. Aber das war dieses Mal nebensächlich. Heute galt es, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Rotschopf der Klasse zu konzentrieren. Indem er ihn total ignorierte und alles dafür tat, dass sein bester Freund Harry Potter jeden Blick, jedes Lob und natürlich jedes Grinsen des Tränkemeisters bekam. Und dann galt es einfach zu beobachten.

„Gut, Mr. Potter. Es scheint bei Ihnen endlich auch angekommen zu sein, dass man nicht alles Zutaten einfach in einen Topf wirft. Tatsächlich kann man Ihren Trank auch einmal gebrauchen!" Potter wirkte mehr als nur nervös. So viel Aufmerksamkeit war er von Snape natürlich nicht gewöhnt und Severus war froh, wenn diese verdammte Stunde vorbei war. Oh, er log nicht. Harrys Trank war wirklich nicht all zu schlecht, aber ihm das auch noch sagen zu müssen war schon unglaublich grausam. Tapfer hafteten seine Augen auf dem schwarzhaarigen Wunderjungen und ermutigte ihn sogar!

Ab und zu warf er einen Blick auf Ron, dessen Fäuste fest geschlossen waren und seine Augen starr auf den Trank vor sich gerichtet hielt. Eifersucht, diagnostizierte Severus Snape und ein hauchfeines Lächeln zierte für Sekunden sein Gesicht. Wer hätte das gedacht? Ronald Weasley war ein Romantiker, schrieb Liebesbriefe und –gedichte und war verliebt in... warum war er verliebt in... na ja, in IHN, in Severus Snape? War er überhaupt in ihn verliebt? Was wusste er denn schon über den Jungen? Er konnte ja auch nur schlechte Laune haben!

Doch mit einem Knall schaffte es Nevilles Kessel schnell, ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen. Der Inhalt des jetzt bestimmt rabenschwarzen Kessels schwappte über den Rand und spritzte um sich. Eilig gingen alle Schüler in Deckung, alle bis auf einen. Ron Weasley reagierte zu spät und wurde von dem kochenden Gebräu regelrecht geduscht.

Severus schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Kessel so schnell wie möglich verschwinden, dann wandte er sich dem jungen Gryffindor zu. Ron hatte einen kleinen Schock und seinen Haut war verbrüht. Böse und sicher schmerzhaft, doch er schien noch vollkommen paralysiert. „Mr. Potter, bringen Sie Mr. Weasley in den Krankenflügel. Schnell!"

Na gut, dieser Tag war doch etwas anders gelaufen, als es eigentlich geplant war. Ron musste den ganzen Tag im Krankenflügel verbringen und kam erst am zum Abendessen etwas blass in die Große Halle. Severus Snape beobachtete ganz genau den jungen Mann, wie er etwas abseits von Harry Potter platz nahm. Was denn? Diesen Abend keine lauten und angeregten Gespräche zwischen dem großen Potter und seinem besten Freund? Ron blickte nicht einmal in die Richtung von seinen Freunden. Seine Augen beobachteten das Essen auf seinem Teller, er schob das Essen mit der Gabel etwas hin und her. Dann hob er seinen Kopf und einen kurzen Moment blitzten seine Augen zum Lehrertisch. Ohne eine Bissen zu sich genommen zu haben stand Ron auf und verließ die Halle. Potter sah ihm kurz hinterher, doch dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Gespräch mit Granger. Nicht gut, dachte Severus. Was war zwischen den Zweien passiert? Und wenn ja, was? Und wann?

Ein schlechtes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Eifersucht… wer wusste denn schon, wie ein Weasley mit Eifersucht umging? Ja, wer wusste es? Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Ein Blödsinn! Was ging ihn es eigentlich an, wenn Potter und Weasley sich stritten? Bestimmt wieder so eine unnütze und pubertierende Angelegenheit von Teenagern!

tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Puh, diesmal schneller als letztes Mal! Ich hoffe, die Qualität leidet nicht. Aber es wird ja langsam, nicht wahr? Auch, wenn Severus Methoden nicht gerade die vornehmsten sind. g Das Gedicht in dem Brief ist der Liedtext von Shakira „Eyes like yours"

Sakuma-chan: Ich war diesmal schneller, oder? Mal sehen, ob es immer noch gefällt

Moin: Überraschungen sind eben meine Spezialität! freu Und auf zum nächsten Schock!

Shira1111: o.O so viele Kekse! mampf Lecker! Hat jemand ein Glas Milch für mich? g

LonlyAngel: einen Keks abgeb Geht's wieder? Nicht, dass mir meine Leser umkippen!!! entsetzt ist Ja, ja… das du mich so schnell als Sadisten entlarvt hast! Vielleicht färbt Sevvie auch einfach nur auf mich ab! Wer weiß?

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Ja, es ist wirklich enttäuschend, wie wenig Ron und Severus als Pairing wählen! Dabei lese ich das auch total gerne (und natürlich Severus/Neville!) Na ja, müssen wir eben Abhilfe schaffen, nicht wahr? Auf Ron und Severus!


	4. Vierter Tag

Titel: Seven Days

Teil: 4/7

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: 

FanFiction: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC

Kommentar:

Pairing: Severus x ?

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! sich das Ganze noch mal überleg Mist --

Seven Days 

_Liebster Severus!_

_Ich… ich weiß nicht… nicht, was gestern passiert ist! Ich meine, irgendwie stand alles auf dem Kopf und…_

_Manchmal glaube ich, du tust das mit Absicht! Als würdest du genau wissen, was du tun musst, um mich zu verletzten. Als würdest du mich verletzen wollen. Ich verstehe nicht wieso…_

_Ich… ich will nicht… nicht, dass du so…_

Der Brief war an dieser Stelle abgebrochen worden. Nervös drehte Severus das Papier in seinen Händen. Aber bald erlosch auch diese Hoffnung. Der Brief wurde nicht auf der anderen Seite weiter geschrieben. Hatte Ron den Brief absichtlich unfertig gelassen? Sollte er ihn so erreichen? Nervös trommelte Severus mit den Fingern auf seinem Schreibtisch herum. Er gestand sich das nicht gerne ein, aber er fühlte sich tatsächlich etwas schuldig. Schuldig! Er!

„Verdammt!"

Fluchen war sonst nicht wirklich seine Art. Aber was sollte er jetzt nur tun? WAS? Er kannte sich bei solchen Sachen nicht aus…, aber vielleicht ein ewig fröhlicher Schuldirektor!

„Albus? Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Albus Dumbledore blickte überrascht von seinen Papieren auf und lächelte. „Severus! Komm rein, setz dich! Zitronendrops?" Kopfschüttelnd ließ sich der jüngste Lehrer an Horgwarts in einen der bequemen Ledersessel sinken. „Und, wie kann ich dir helfen?" Etwas unruhig räusperte Severus sich, dann holte er tief Luft. „Ich habe wohl etwas verdammt Dummes getan, Albus." Eine Augenbraue des alten Mannes wanderte nach oben. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du das von gestern mit Weasley gehört hast?" Albus nickte. „Ein Unfall." Severus schluckte. „Ja, das schon. Aber vielleicht war es auch etwas meine Schuld." Und stockend erzählte er ihm die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an.

Albus Augen sagten alles. Das Funkeln war fast nicht mehr zu erkennen und die Augenbrauen trafen sich in der Mitte. War es wirklich so klug gewesen zu dem alten Mann zu gehen? „Wieso bist du nur immer so verdammt misstrauisch, Severus?" Albus erhob sich aus seinem schweren Ledersessel und kam auf ihn zu. „Ich meine, dieser Junge mag dich wirklich und was tust du? Du tust alles, um ihn davon abzubringen!" Severus wurde immer kleiner in seinem Sessel und schluckte. Es war definitiv keine gute Idee! „Albus! Ich habe noch nie einen Liebesbrief bekommen! Woher soll ich denn wissen, was ich machen soll?"

Albus seufzte. „Junge, er liebt dich! Hör einfach auf dein Herz!" War das alles, was er an Rat erhalten sollte? Hör auf dein Herz? „Etwas mehr Hilfe habe ich schon von dir erwartet, Albus." Der Schuldirektor schnaubte und stampfte tatsächlich mit dem Fuß auf. „Raus! Und sorg gefälligst dafür, dass der Junge nicht mehr so betrübt ist! Aber pronto!" Und eines war klar. Wenn Albus Dumbledore so mit einem sprach, dann tat man besser, was er sagte!

„Tu etwas, damit der Junge nicht mehr betrübt ist. Toll, Albus! Und was? Was mach ich jetzt?" Am liebsten wäre Severus jetzt fluchend auf und ab gelaufen, aber so eine Schwäche gestand er sich nicht ein. Schon gar nicht wegen einem Weasley… Arg, er könnte schreien! Seine Augen wanderten unruhig durch sein Wohnzimmer und blieben an seinem Bücherregal hängen. Bücher… Ron, wie er mit dem Buch in der Hand auf dem Balkon stand. Das Bild blitzte in seinem Geist auf und machte den Zaubertränkelehrer nachdenklich. Nach einer Weile stand er entschlossen auf und verließ seine Räume.

Hier musste er rechts abbiegen und dann müsste er eigentlich schon vor dem Balkon stehen. Und wenn er Glück hatte, fand er auch dort Ron lesend und träumerisch in den Himmel starrend wieder. Und tatsächlich saß der Rotschopf an der Brüstung lehnend und wild in ein Buch kritzelnd auf dem riesigen Balkon und fuhr sich öfters mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht, als ob er etwas wegwischen wollte. Severus blieb stehen und beobachtete. Der Rotschopf wirkte nervös und angespannt. Seine Finger krallten sich um die Feder und garantierten schon für eine grauenvolle Handschrift, dazu kamen noch das leise Schluchzen und die bebenden Schultern. Irgendwann ließ Ron die Feder einfach neben sich auf den Boden fallen, klappte das Buch zu und mit einem wütenden Schrei warf er es mit aller Kraft gegen die nächste Wand. Genau die Wand, an die Severus gelehnt die Szene mitverfolgte. Ruhig hob der Zaubertränkelehrer das Buch auf und machte sich auf leisen Sohlen davon. Ronald Weasley hatte von alle dem nichts mitbekommen. Zornig hatte er sich der Landschaft zugewandt, nur um später in Panik das Schloss abzusuchen.

Severus konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht glauben! Schmiss der Junge ihm das viel gesuchte Buch doch glatt vor die Füße, er hätte laut lachen können vor Hochgefühl. Aber er schaffte es recht gut sich zurückzuhalten und nur ein kleines Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht und ließ die harten kalten Züge etwas weicher und jünger erscheinen. In diesem Buch war ganz sicher der Beweis, dass alles nur ein dummer Scherz war und konnte gegen diese Kinder verwendet werden. Niemals würde sich alles als Wahrheit entpuppen! Niemals!

Endlich in seinen Privatgemächern angekommen, ließ er sich erstmal von einem Hauselfen ein Glas Feuerwhiskey bringen und machte es sich selbst vor dem Kamin bequem. Er war sich sicher, keine schönen Sachen in dem Buch zu lesen und so wollte er sich lieber auch einen Beruhigungstrank neben den Sessel stellen. Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht. Ein vor Wut niedergemachter Schüler würde ihn sicher nach Askaban bringen und Albus würde ihm dann auch nicht mehr helfen können! So, jetzt sollte er endlich Schluss mit diesem schlechten Gewissen und anderen komischen Gefühlen gegenüber diesem Weasley machen! Entschlossen schlug er das Buch auf.

_Meine Zweifel war'n ihr Geld nicht wert,  
sie ergaben sich stumm.  
Du bist alles was mein Herz begehrt,  
es schlägt pausenlos um sich herum._

Hör für immer auf in mir zu ruhn  
und fall jeden Schritt  
wie ein Clown in viel zu großen Schuhn.  
Ich weiß nicht mehr wie mir geschieht.

Alles an mir will zu dir.

Mein kühler Kopf  
öffnet Tür und Tor  
weit über beide Ohren,  
lässt Blut in meinen Adern gefriern  
als ob mein Bauch  
sich im Rodeln übt.  
Scheiße, bin ich verliebt.  
Hab jetzt schon viel zu viel zu verliern.

Bin erblindet auf den ersten Blick,  
bin sprachlos und taub.  
Meine Logik bricht sich das Genick,  
ist all ihrer Klarheit beraubt.

Hab zum Boden keinerlei Kontakt.  
Mein Tag lässt mich kalt.  
Meine Züge entgleisen im Takt  
und machen vor keinem mehr halt.

Alles an mir will zu dir.

Mein kühler Kopf

_öffnet Tür und Tor  
weit über beide Ohren,  
lässt Blut in meinen Adern gefriern  
als ob mein Bauch  
sich im Rodeln übt.  
Scheiße, bin ich verliebt.  
Hab jetzt schon viel zu viel zu verliern._

Nein, nein, nein, nein! Was sollte das!? Wo waren die Beleidigungen, die Schmach, die Erniedrigungen?! Das war einfach nicht FAIR! Musste diese Junge denn so verdammt… sicher sein? In diesem Text war doch nicht einmal ein Hauch einer Unsicherheit! Verliebt! Ron Weasley war verliebt! In IHN!

„Was soll ich jetzt bitte tun?" Doch seine Frage verhallte ungehört. Knurrend griff er nach dem Beruhigungstrank und stürzte ihn runter. Er brauchte jetzt erstmal einen kühlen Kopf.

Also, Severus, denk nach! Etwas musste es ja geben! Er könnte dem Rotschopf das Buch persönlich zurückgeben und warten, dass der Junge von alleine mit der Sprache rausrückte. Aber wie lange brauchte das? Zu lange! Er wollte so schnell wie möglich reinen Tisch. Also den Jungen selbst drauf ansprechen! Davor schreckte Severus zurück! Ausgerechnet er sollte den Anfang machen?! Das hatte er ja noch nicht einmal in seiner Schulzeit fertig gebracht!

Doch da traf es ihn wie ein Schlag! Ron hatte es ihm doch schon vorgemacht! Einen Brief! Anonym und mit dem Buch, natürlich! Severus sprang auf und eilte zu seinem Schreibtisch. Einen Bogen Pergament und eine Feder und schon war er startbereit!

Aber was sollte er schreiben? Mit einem Stöhnen starrte er auf die blütenweiße Seite. Na wunderbar!

_Ron_

Schnaubend griff er nach dem nächsten Blatt. Er konnte so was nicht.

_Ich wollte dir dein Eigentum zurückgeben. Das muss ein Ende nehmen. So wirst du nichts erreichen._

Severus seufzte. Das musste reichen. „Dobby?" Der Hauself erschien eine Sekunde später. „Nimm diesen Brief und das Buch und bring diese Sachen in die Eulerei. Nimm irgendeine Eule und schick sie mit dem Zeug zu Ronald Weasley. Falls dich jemand fragt, du lässt meinen Namen raus! Verstanden?" Eilig nickte der Elf und verschwand.

Tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Lange hats gebraucht, aber hier ist ein neues Kapitel! Das Gedicht ist diesmal ein Songtext von Annett Louisan namens „Das Liebeslied". Tja, euch allen ein gutes neues Jahr!! Und schön viele Kommis schreiben!

LonyAngel: Ja, ich hatte vor, Rons Geschichte auch noch zu erzählen! Wenn diese Story zu Ende ist

Shira111: Bitte keine Kekse mehr! Bin noch voll von den Feiertagen! Tja, Harry und Ron… Was mag da passiert sein? Da musst du leider noch etwas warten!

Leony: Danke für das Lob! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin!

AREW-Fan: Rons Eifersucht ist süß? Hm, ja, eigentlich hast du recht. Nur nimmt er alles so verdammt ernst!

Ashumaniel: Na so ganz überzeugt ist Severus noch nicht, aber das wird schon.

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Hm, Quirrel / Sev ist nicht gerade mein liebstes Pairing. Einfach, weil ich Quirrel nicht mag. Aber mal sehen. Ja, ich mag außergewöhnliche Pairings. Severus und Neville finde ich gar nicht so abwegig. Schließlich **ist** Severus Nevilles Nemesis!


	5. Fünfter Tag

Titel: Seven Days

Teil: 5/7

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC

Kommentar:

Pairing: Severus x ?

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! sich das Ganze noch mal überleg Mist --

Seven Days 

Severus war am nächsten Morgen nervös. Wie würde Ron auf seinen Schrieb reagieren? Der Kleine war am Gryffindortisch unruhig und blass. Noch waren die Eulen nicht mit der Post gekommen, doch das würde sich jede Minute ändern. Schon hörte man das aufgeregte Flügelschlagen und ein leises fröhliches Raunen ging durch die Schülerreihen. Auch Severus Brief war unter den vielen, die dem jüngsten Sohn der Weasleys zugestellt wurde. Mit starrem Blick folgten die schwarzen Augen des Zaubertränkemeisters jeder kleinsten Bewegung des Jungen. Ruhig wurden die Briefe von der Familie gelesen und irgendwann öffnete er das Paket. Fast fielen dem Rotschopf die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er sein Buch erkannte, dann wurde hastig nach dem Brief gegriffen. Severus hätte schwören können, dass die Lippen von Ron „Oh, mein Gott" formten, bevor der Junge hastig aus der Großen Halle floh.

Und was machte Severus nun? Auf die Stunde mit den Gryffindors und Slytherins warten und sehen, wie Ron sich verhält? Vorsichtig schielte er zu Dumbledore hinüber, doch der war in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit McGonagall verstrickt. Verdammt, also würde er einfach warten. Wie schwer es auch fiel!

Ron schlich fast in den Kerker. Alles war darauf angelegt, nicht aufzufallen. Aber so einfach wollte Severus dem Jungen nicht machen. Er hatte sich schließlich auch nicht verstecken können, als diese Briefe in sein Haus geflattert waren! „Zufällig" führte ihn sein Weg durch die Klasse etwas öfter an Rons Kessel vorbei, als an allen anderen. Und der Rotschopf bemerkte das sehr deutlich. Seine Bewegungen waren fahrig und die Augen nicht mal ansatzweise auf seinen Trank gerichtet. Dass das Zeug nicht schon explodiert war, grenzte an ein Wunder! Damit gab er Severus noch einen Grund öfter einen Blick auf den Kessel zu werfen.

Irgendwann stieß Ron mit seinem Ärmel gegen das Glas mit den Tollkirschen und laut zerschellte es auf dem Steinfußboden. Stille kehrte in dem Kerker ein und alle Augen richteten sich auf den Unglücklichen. Severus stand genau neben ihm. Rons Hände zitternden und mit kalkweißen Gesicht setzte er sich. „Mr. Weasley!" Severus konnte seinen Ärger nicht aus der Stimme halten. Verdammt! Das Zeug war teuer! Die Tollkirschen müssen nämlich auf eine ganz besondere Weise in der Nacht gepflügt werden! Da war ruhig bleiben etwas viel verlangt! „Nachsitzen! Und zwar die ganze Woche! Und dazu 10 Punkte Abzug!"

Sofort bereute er seine Worte. Eine Woche alleine mit dem Rotschopf! War er denn bescheuert! Das gleiche schien auch Ron zu denken, denn angsterfüllt verfolgten ihn tiefgrüne Augen bis zu seinem Schreibtisch!

Du kannst es nicht zurücknehmen, Severus! Damit würdest du deine Autorität untergraben! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Er musste das eben durchhalten. Überhaupt schien es Ron schlechter zu gehen, als ihm! Vielleicht war das ja auch eine Chance?

Kessel schrubben. Ja, genau! Er ließ ihn Kessel schrubben! Dabei ging nichts kaputt, nichts war zu laut und es gab keinen Grund für ein Gespräch. Es war so einfach und doch so perfekt. Hatte er wenigstens gedacht, aber kaum war der hübsche Rotschopf in die Knie gegangen, hatte er den Fehler in seiner Überlegung entdeckt. Ron Weasley kniete nur in Hemd und Hose vor dem Kessel und putzte. Und wenn man putzte, bewegte man automatisch den Körper und… Oh Mann, Severus! Du bist kein Teenager mehr! Sieh woanders hin!

Rons Augen waren starr auf seine Arbeit gerichtet, aber manchmal hatte Sev den Eindruck, er tat das mit Absicht! Jede Bewegung schien nur einen Grund zu haben und zwar den, ihn verrückt zu machen! Wie ging das! Also gut, er musste diesem ganzen Quatsch ein Ende setzten!

„Mr. Weasley!" Ron zuckte hoch und sein Kopf schlug hart an den Kupferkessel. Autsch, das tat sicher weh! Zum Beweis stöhnte Ron schmerzerfüllt auf und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Wunderbar! Einfach wunderbar!

Severus holte tief Luft, ging langsam auf den Gryffindor zu und kniete sich neben ihn. „Tut's sehr weh?" Gut! Das war gut! Jetzt nur nicht nachlassen! Ron blickte auf und schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. „N…nein, Sir. Es geht schon." Oje, so schüchtern hatte er diese Stimme noch nie gehört. Das würde also schwieriger werden. „Mr. Wea… Ron! Ich glaube, wir sollten reden! Ich meine… wegen einigen Briefen und einem Buch…" Blass. Blasser als blass! Der Junge schien überhaupt kein Blut mehr im Kopf zu haben!

„Ich…" Ron brachte keinen Satz zustande. Musste Severus dieses Gespräch etwa alleine führen? Ausgerechnet er? Als ob Severus „Snivillus" Snape Erfahrungen in so etwas hatte. Severus räusperte sich.

„Ich habe mich doch nicht geirrt, oder? Ich meine… Also gut, ich will ehrlich sein. Ich bin froh, nicht mit Longbottom hier sitzen zu müssen! Oder mit dem Rest der spärlichen Auswahl Ihres Hauses."

Rons Blick wurde fragend. Dann schien er sich doch endlich dazu durchzuringen, etwas zum Gespräch beizusteuern. „Wie sind Sie auf mich gekommen?" Der Zaubertränkemeister holte tief Luft, dies würde eine längere Erklärung werden.

„Tja, ich glaubte am Anfang, es wäre ein mieser Streich und da blieb nur noch Gryffindor. Das Wachssiegel wies auf eine reinblütige Familie hin. Da blieben nun nicht mehr so viele. Etwas genaueres Beobachten und irgendwann hatte ich es eben. Das Problem war nur, dass ich damit auch erfuhr, dass es kein Streich war. Kein Streich ist."

„Oh.", war die einzige Antwort. Ron senkte seine Augen auf seine Hände und spielte etwas unsicher mit ihnen. Tatsächlich schien er für kurze Zeit in Gedanken zu versinken. Dann lächelte er unsicher.

„Die im Dunkeln sieht man doch, nicht wahr? Auch, wenn sie sich zu verstecken suchen." Ein kleines Seufzen floh von Rons Lippen, dann hob er endlich wieder seine Augen und blickte ohne Furcht Severus an.

„Was ich ohne dich wäre, ich weiß es nicht - aber mir grauet,  
Seh ich, was ohne dich Hundert' und Tausende sind."

Severus Mund stand offen und bevor er sich auch nur von seinem Schock erholen konnte, spürte er auch schon für eine kurze Zeit samtig weiche Lippen auf den seinen. Als er nun wieder in das Gesicht seines heimlichen Verehrers sah, hatte er das Gefühl, einem ganz anderen Menschen gegenüberzusitzen.

„Wer bist du nur wirklich?" Wer war Ron Weasley? Sonst wirkte der Rotschopf immer etwas unbeholfen und schwerfällig im Geiste. Aber konnte der gleiche Mensch Gedichte schreiben und vortragen? Ron lächelte nur. Was sollte er auch darauf antworten?

Severus stand von dem unbequemen Boden auf und drehte verwirrt dem Jungen den Rücken zu. Murmelnd trat er auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. „Als ob man sich mit ihm über Musik und Literatur unterhalten könnte." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Musik und Literatur! Themen, die er nie mit einem Weasley besprechen würde! Sie waren zu ungehobelt und wild. Ihnen fehlte der feine Schliff, den nur ein reiches Elternhaus mitgeben konnte.

„Ich höre Mozart ganz gerne. Manchmal auch Beethoven und Händel. Aber an die Arie der Königin der Nacht aus der Zauberflöte kommt nur schwer ein anderes Stück heran. Maria Callas hat sie unvergleichlich gesungen.

Bei Literatur bin ich tatsächlich nicht arg so bewandert. Ich liebe Goethe und Schiller! „Der Prometheus" und der „Erlkönig" sind mit Schillers „Der Handschuh" meine Lieblinge. Wenn ich mich aber von der Muggelwelt löse und bei uns gute Schriftsteller suche, wird es schwierig. Anne Rice oder Terry Pratchett zählen da wohl ganz oben. Aber eigentlich schreibe ich lieber selbst."

Severus wirbelte herum, so dass sein Umhang wie eine Wolke um ihn flatterte. „Du magst Goethe und Schiller?" Ron nickte. Er kniete immer noch neben dem verkrusteten Kessel auf der Erde und blickte zu Severus auf. Das störte den Zaubertränkemeister. Mit schnellen Schritten stand er vor dem Weasley und reichte ihm eine Hand. Zögerlich nahm Ron das Angebot an und ließ sich sogar von ihm zu einem Stuhl führen.

„Was ist mit Bram Stoker, Edgar Allen Poe oder Robert Louis Stevenson? Shakespeare?" Der Rotschopf strahlte ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Aber natürlich kenne ich sie! Mary Shelleys Frankenstein habe ich auch gelesen!"

Severus fühlte sich wie im 7. Himmel! Der Junge hatte wirklich Ahnung von Literatur! Er konnte es kaum glauben! Aber wieso stellte sich Ron dann immer wie ein Dummkopf an? „Wieso zeigst du dein Wissen nicht? Ich meine,…" Ron biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Es hat hier einfach keiner ein Bedürfnis über Musik und Literatur oder Kunst zu reden. Und Schach spielt auch schon niemand mehr mit mir. Und solche Fächer habe ich hier auch noch nicht entdeckt. Es wäre zwar schön, aber solange ich niemanden zum Reden habe, passe ich mich lieber den Gesprächsthemen um mich herum an." Severus nickte. Ja, sehr kulturell interessiert waren die Häuser dieser Schule nicht. Das hatte er auch sehr schnell in seiner Schulzeit erfahren. Aber es war einfach eine Schande!

„Professor! Meine Freunde werden sich schon Sorgen machen. Es ist schon 9 Uhr." Severus warf selbst einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr. Tatsächlich! Sie saßen hier schon 2 ½ Stunden! „Sie haben wohl Recht." Ron erhob sich langsam, wünschte leise eine gute Nacht und begab sich zur Tür. Und jetzt? Severus, du lässt ihn einfach so gehen?

„Mr. Weasley!" Der Rotschopf drehte sich noch einmal um. „Wie wäre es morgen mit einem kleinen Abendspaziergang durch Hogsmeade?" Das Lächeln wurde geradezu sonnenstrahlend und blendete Severus regelrecht. „Ja, gerne!" Dann war er verschwunden.

tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hallo! Jaaaaaaaaaa, ich weiß! 300 Jahre zu spät! Schreibfaul! Prüfungen! (Habe im Juni meine Abschlussprüfung ) Aber ich werde mir Mühe geben… Versprochen! Goethe hat nicht nur einen Platz in Rons Herzen, sondern auch den Zweizeiler geschrieben, den ich doch glatt Ron in den Mund gelegt habe! Heißt „An die Muse"! Tja, und alle Leutchen, die da aufgezählt werden, befinden sich in meinem Bücherregal oder im Fall Goethe und Schiller auf dem Compie. Also gab ich Ron einen kleinen Teil von mir.

Ashumaniel: Hm… Später! Man kann ja nicht alles verraten!

Shira1111: Tja, Ron ist einfach eine kleine Überraschung für sich! g Aber wie sollte es auch anders sein?


	6. Sechster Tag

Titel: Seven Days

Teil: 6/7

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC

Kommentar:

Pairing: Severus x ?

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! sich das Ganze noch mal überleg Mist --

Seven Days 

_Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was ich nicht weiß_

Severus starrte sich kritisch im Spiegel an. Sein feiner schwarzer Umhang kam nur zu seltenen Gelegenheiten zum Einsatz und musste deshalb immer aufs Neue einer gründlichen Prüfung standhalten. Der schimmernde Samt fing jeden Lichtreflex auf und glitzerte wie der Sternenhimmel. Er war perfekt! Wirklich! Aber war das sein Träger auch?

Severus Blick glitt über seine blasse Haut, das schwarze Haar, die schwarzen Augen, die Nase. Die Nase! Viele glaubten, seine Haare wären das hässlichste an ihm, aber wenn sie ihn genauer betrachteten, entschieden sie sich doch immer für die Nase. Viel zu groß, viel zu auffallend. Wegen diesem Zinken ließ er sich die Haare ins Gesicht fallen. Es verbarg wenigstens etwas dieses Monstrum im Gesicht. Severus hasste Spiegel! Er hasste seine Nase, seine Haare! Auch die blasse Haut, die ihn krank aussehen ließ und die pechschwarzen Augen! Alles war abstoßend! Alles! Dabei hatte er sich diesen fettigen schwarzen Schleier gewaschen, so dass es locker und glänzend auf seine Schultern fiel, aber Severus wusste, dass sie, sobald er wieder an einem Kessel stand, genauso aussehen würden, wie immer. Er verstand nicht, warum es niemand anderen so ging! Immer musste er sich mit solchen Problemen rumärgern und es machte ihn langsam krank.

Aber heute würde er an keinen Kessel mehr treten. Heute würden die Haare sauber und glänzend bleiben. Wenigstens so lange, wie er mit Ron in Hogsmeade spazieren gehen würde. Doch aus diesem Grund hatte er jetzt noch ein viel schlimmeres Problem. Sie würden sein Gesicht nicht mehr so verdecken, dass die große Nase nicht mehr auffiel. Seine Haare würden heute mal nett aussehen, aber sein Gesicht konnte er nicht verändern. Und davor konnte ihn auch nicht sein schönster Mantel bewahren.

Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber absagen und den Jungen wieder nachsitzen lassen. Es wäre doch viel leichter! Aber das ging nicht! Rons Lächeln ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er hatte so gestrahlt, als er ihn eingeladen hatte. Verdammt!

Ron würde sich sicher schämen! Ja, schämen! Er erinnerte sich noch an den Jungen aus seinem 5. Schuljahr. Er hieß Marcus oder so ähnlich. Marcus hatte sich geschämt, als sie beide durch Hogsmeade gelaufen waren. Er hatte Severus schließlich einfach stehen lassen und war mit seinen Freunden abgezogen. Auch, wenn er sich immer eingeredet hatte, dass es ihm nichts ausgemacht hatte. Er wusste, es war eine Lüge gewesen. Eine fürchterliche Lüge.

Nun, Rons Freunde würden nicht da sein. Es war schließlich in der Woche und kein Horgwartsschüler durfte in das kleine Dorf. Trotzdem konnte Ron ihn einfach stehen lassen, das konnte Severus nicht verhindern. Aber würde Ron das wirklich tun? Schließlich waren diese ganzen Liebesbriefe nicht einfach so geschrieben worden.

Noch einmal wanderte sein Blick über das Spiegelbild. Er versuchte es doch! Er versuchte wirklich, nicht mehr so furchtbar auszusehen! Verzweifelt biss er sich auf die Lippe. „Oh Merlin, Severus! Worauf hast du dich da nur eingelassen?"

Leise trat er in den Klassenraum, wo Ron schon auf ihn wartete. Schlichter gekleidet als er, aber trotzdem eine schimmernde Schönheit. Severus schluckte. Nicht weiter darüber nachdenken! Einfach nicht drüber nachdenken. Ron lächelte ihn an, spielte etwas nervös mit dem Saum des Mantels. „Wir sollten gehen." Severus Stimme hörte sich kratzig an, oder? Doch Ron nickte nur und schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander die dunklen Gänge aus den Kerkern nach oben, in den helleren Teil Horgwarts auf das große Tor zu.

Das Wetter war nicht schön. Regen, aber Severus war eigentlich ganz froh darüber. Eilig stülpte er sich die Kapuze über und verbarg so sein Gesicht. Außerdem streiften bei dem Wetter auch keine Schüler durch das Gelände. Das wäre doch mehr als peinlich gewesen. Auch, wenn er ihnen für unerlaubtes herumstromern Punkte bis zum Abwinken hätte abziehen können.

Auf dem Feldweg in Richtung Hogsmeade herrschte immer noch unangenehmes Schweigen. Aber was sollte man auch reden? Die Situation war einfach zu absurd! Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte sich schon längst damit abgefunden, dass dieser Abend ein Desaster werden würde. Warum also sollte es dem Jungen anders gehen als ihm?

Gerade als Severus vorschlagen wollte, dass sie wieder umkehren und diesen ganzen Schlamassel vergessen sollten, hakte Ron sich bei ihm ein! Erschrocken stolperte der gefürchtete Lehrer für Zaubertränke und wäre fast im Schlamm gelandet, wenn ihn der junge Gryffindor nicht festgehalten hätte.

„Entschuldigen Sie! Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken! Ich… ich werde…" Ron kam ins Stottern und verstummte dann ganz. Warum auch nicht? Schließlich hatte sich Severus wie ein Idiot verhalten. Nur weil der Junge sich untergehakt hatte, musste er fasst vor Schreck umkippen! Konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer kommen? „Oh Mann, ich bin echt ein Idiot.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin und erntete einen überraschten Blick von seinem rothaarigen Begleiter. Na wunderbar! Einfach wunderbar!

Galant hielt Severus Ron die Tür auf und sie betraten Madam Rosmertas gemütlichen Pub. Sie setzten sich in eine kleine Nische und schon bald erschien die Bedienung, eine junge Frau, die sie vielsagend anlächelte. Severus Laune sank noch mehr. „Was darf´s denn sein?" Fragend blickte ihn der Rotschopf an und Severus verstand. Ron wusste nicht, wie er sich als Schüler verhalten sollte und mit einem leichten Schulterzucken nahm er ihm die Entscheidung ab. „Zwei Gläser ihres besten Rotweines." Eilig wuselte die Bedienung davon und Ron dankte ihn mit einem bezauberten Lächeln. Unruhig lehnte er sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und wartete auf die Getränke. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit – was machte diese Frau nur? Pflückte sie die Trauben erst und verarbeitete sie per Hand? – kam endlich der Rotwein und mit einem eindeutigen blöden Grinsen in Rons Richtung verschwand die Kellnerin wieder und Severus hoffte insgeheim, dass sie niemals wiederkehren möge. Machte sich dieses Flittchen doch glatt an SEINE Begleitung ran!

Apropos Begleitung! Er benahm sich nicht gerade wie ein Gentleman, aber ihm wollte kein Wort über die Lippen kommen. Es war einfach eine Katastrophe! Wie er es schon von Anfang an gewusst hatte! Ron spielte mit seinem Weinglas und Severus wurde nervös. SEHR nervös! Er hasste es, wenn Menschen so unruhig mit ihrer Umgebung umgingen und mit einer schnellen Bewegung hielt er die Hände des jungen Gryffindor fest. Ron blickte erschrocken auf und konnte nicht anders. Er fing an zu lachen. Severus runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Was hatte er denn nun falsch gemacht?

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass zwei vernünftige Menschen keine normale Unterhaltung führen können?"

Eine gute Frage, wirklich! Leicht lächelnd sah er nun ein, dass diese Situation schon recht dumm war. So dumm, dass man über sie lachen konnte. „Also gut, ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht der größte Unterhaltungskünstler bin. Also ein neuer Anfang." Severus holte tief Luft und blickte Ron tief in die Augen. „Aber dafür musst du mich Severus nennen." Erstaunen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen aus, dann legte er den Kopf auf die Seite. „Okay, Severus. Dann heißt es aber auch Ron für dich." Schnell nickte er und mit neuem Mut begann er über das letzte Buch zu sprechen, welches er gelesen hatte. Bald waren die Beiden so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie nicht mal bemerkten, dass Severus Rons Hände immer noch nicht losgelassen hatte.

Ein schöner Abend! Severus amüsierte sich, wie schon Jahre nicht mehr. Ron hatte sich diesmal ohne Probleme bei ihm untergehakt und so schlenderten sie gemütlich nach Horgwarts zurück. Sie waren still, aber diesmal war es eine angenehme Stille. Ihre lebhaften Diskussionen schwebten ihnen noch klar in den Köpfen herum und zauberten ein seliges Lächeln auf ihre Gesichter.

Am Liebsten hätte Severus jetzt die Zeit angehalten. Noch nie war er so zufrieden und ausgeglichen gewesen und das nur, wegen dem jungen Mann neben ihm. Er konnte es noch nicht glauben! Leise flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Und was sie sagte gefiel ihm sehr. Severus, du hast dich verliebt! Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht loszukichern. Gott! Und er hätte sich fast alles kaputt gemacht!

Schon bald standen sie vor dem gigantischen Eingangstor Horgwarts und Severus seufzte leise. Hinter diesem Tor mussten sie in verschiedene Richtungen. Ron musste wieder hoch in den Turm und Severus in die Kerker. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes und einigen geflüsterten Worten öffneten sich die Türen und Ron und Severus traten mit etwas Unwollen ein. Vor der Großen Halle blieben sie stehen.

„Tja, da wären wir also." Bravo, Severus! Was bescheuerteres ist dir wohl nicht eingefallen! Doch Ron lächelte nur unsicher und nickte. „Ja, da wären wir." Betretenes Schweigen trat ein. Severus schluckte. „Dann gute Nacht." Er schaffte es sogar bei den Worten zu lächeln und sein Selbstvertrauen stieg wieder etwas. Doch als er sich umdrehen und gehen wollte, spürte er nur noch einen Ruck durch seinen Körper laufen, bevor er sich wieder Ron gegenüber fand. Verwirrt setzte er zu einer Frage an, doch da wurde er schon unterbrochen.

Jeder, der Severus kannte, wusste, dass er es nicht mochte, unterbrochen zu werden! Doch dieses Mal konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, etwas dagegen zu sagen oder gar zu wehren! Wahrlich! Das wäre ihm gerade nicht einmal ansatzweise in den Sinn gekommen. Ron Weasley hatte zu gute Argumente auf seiner Seite.

Vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht stand Severus da und ließ sich küssen! Weich, zärtlich und sehnsüchtig. Langsam lösten sich die Lippen wieder voneinander und dem schwarzgewandeten Zaubertränkemeister wurde ein hastiges „Nacht" ins Ohr gehaucht, dann verschwand Ron eilig in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm.

Egal was Severus versuchte, er bekam dieses dümmliche Grinsen nicht aus seinem Gesicht! Selbst eine Stunde danach hang es noch immer wie festgefroren in seinem Gesicht und wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Er saß noch mit einem Glas Whiskey vor dem Kamin, nur um seine Nerven zu beruhigen, wie er sich sagte. Dabei war er so ruhig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ein Kuss! Gott, dieser Abend war… unglaublich!

„Wundervoll! Einfach wundervoll!" Schläfrig vom Alkohol sank er bald darauf in dem Lehnstuhl in angenehme Träume.

tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Tja, das vorletzte Kapitel und danach werde ich mich wieder meinen anderen Geschichten etwas mehr widmen. (nein, die habe ich nicht vergessen! Ich genehmige mir eine kleine Denkpause, das ist alles! ) Bitte schreibt schön Kommentare! wink Bis zum letzten Chappi!


	7. Siebter Tag

Titel: Seven Days

Teil: 7/7

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC

Kommentar:

Pairing: Severus x ?

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! sich das Ganze noch mal überleg Mist --

**Seven Days**

_Carpe Diem – Nutze den Tag_

Severus fror. Es war seltsam. Er konnte sich genau daran erinnern, dass es warm war, als er eingeschlafen war. Tastend suchte er seine Bettdecke und verzog verwirrt die Stirn, als er etwas Hartes in der Hand hielt. Widerwillig öffnete er ein Auge und blickte überrascht auf die Armlehne seines Kaminsessels. Wieso war er mit seinem Kaminsessel im Bett? Und wo war seine Decke? Seufzend öffnete er nun auch das andere Auge und stutzte. Der Kamin stand sonst aber nicht in seinem Schlafzimmer! Und dann machte es Klick. Er war tatsächlich vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen! Das war ihm seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert. Seine Gelenke knackten als er sich erhob und lächelnd erinnerte er sich jetzt, warum er sich diesen Schlafplatz so schnell wie möglich abgewöhnt hatte.

„Severus?"

Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte Severus. Wie konnte das sein? Es war doch unmöglich in seine Gemächer einzudringen! Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte direkt auf den Eindringling.

„Ron?"

Ronald Weasley stand mit Tränen in den Augen vor ihm! Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben! Ron stand bei ihm im Wohnzimmer und weinte mitten in der Nacht. Unsicher ging Severus auf den Rotschopf zu, hielt nach ein paar Schritten aber wieder inne.

„Ron? Was ist passiert? Warum… weinst du?"

Als ob der Junge darauf gewartet hätte, entkam ihm ein erschütterndes Schluchzen und streckte Hilfe suchend die Arme Severus entgegen. Mit zwei großen Schritten überbrückte der schwarz gewandete Zaubertränkemeister die Kluft zwischen ihnen und schloss den Jungen in die Arme. Sofort vergrub Ron sein Gesicht in Severus Schulter und wurde von Tränen geschüttelt.

„Ich liebe dich! Wie können sie so was verlangen? Wieso tun sie mir das nur an? Warum?"

Beruhigend strich Severus Ron durch das rote Haar. Eine unbändige Freude hatte ihn ergriffen! Das war das erste Mal, dass jemand sagte, er würde ihn lieben! Niemand hatte ihm das gesagt! Nicht einmal Albus! Sicher, Ron hatte ihm das in seinen Briefen oft geschrieben, aber es war so anders, wenn man es hörte! So… real!

Aber wovon sprach sein Ron nur? Wer wollte seinem kleinen Fuchs was tun?

„Ron? Wer will dir was antun? Ich werde alles tun, um dich zu schützen! Shh, ist ja gut!"

Es dauerte lange, bis sich Ron wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. „Sev? Kann ich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben?" Der Ältere schluckte. Das war sicher keine gute Idee. „Was ist passiert, Ron?" Der Rothaarige seufzte und lächelte traurig. „Ich hatte einen schlimmen Streit mit Harry und Hermine. Sie haben auf mich gewartet, als ich wieder in den Turm kam." Ron löste sich vorsichtig aus Severus Armen und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Leise flüsterte er: „Sie sind uns gefolgt, haben uns beobachtet." Ruckartig wandte sich Ron wieder Severus zu. „Sie haben von mir verlangt, dass ich jeglichen Kontakt zu dir abbreche! Oh Sev, sie haben mir gedroht! Sie wollen dafür sorgen, dass du Horgwarts verlassen musst, wenn ich nicht kooperiere!" Wieder liefen Ron die Tränen über die Wangen.

Severus war nicht so überrascht oder geschockt wie Ron. Er hatte nicht wirklich viel von Potter und Granger erwartet. Dass sie Ron verraten hatten, machte ihn jedoch wütend. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Ron! Dumbledore weiß schließlich schon alles! Er hat mich sogar ermutigt! Ron! Wie können Potter und Granger es wagen dich so zu bedrohen?" Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht zurück, Severus! Bitte lass mich hier bleiben! Bitte!" Severus biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. Wenn man Ron hier fand, um diese Uhrzeit, dann war es aus! Dumbledore war vielleicht mit ihrer Beziehung einverstanden, aber der Schulrat, das Ministerium oder die Eltern würden nicht so einfach zustimmen. Aber wie machte er das dem Rotschopf nur begreiflich ohne ihn vor den Kopf zu stoßen?

„Severus?" Blinzelnd löste sich Severus aus seinen bewölkten Gedanken und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ron. Ängstliche Augen beobachteten ihn ganz genau und er seufzte leise. „Diese Nacht könnte so viel kaputt machen, Ron. Wenn bei mir auf einmal die falschen Leute vor der Tür stehen, werden wir für immer getrennt! Willst du das wirklich riskieren?"

„Das bedeutet wohl nein." Der Gryffindor lächelte traurig und legte erschöpft seinen Kopf auf Severus Schulter. „Wieso muss alles immer kompliziert sein?" Auch Severus lächelte und begann ein wenig abwesend mit dem roten Haar zu spielen. „Sagt das wirklich ein Gryffindor? Ihr seit doch immer auf Abenteuer aus!" Ein Schnauben war die Antwort auf diesen Satz. „So was behaupten immer nur Slytherins."

Eine zeitlang schwiegen sie, genossen es noch ein wenig in den Armen des anderen zu liegen. Doch so konnten nicht ewig in Severus Wohnzimmer stehen bleiben und so lösten sie sich mit einem kleinen gequälten Blick. Leise machte sich Ron auf den Weg zur Tür, dann blieb er doch noch mal stehen. „Diesmal… diesmal möchte ich einen richtigen Abschiedskuss."

Der schwarze schwere Samt von Severus Mantel umspielte sie beide, als der Zaubertränkemeister dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne nachkam. Langsam zog er Ron nahe an sich heran und führte ihre Lippen zärtlich zueinander. Rons Arme schlangen sich um Severus Hals und beide ließen sich in das warme sanfte Gefühl fallen, was in ihnen aufstieg.

* * *

Severus erntete am nächsten Morgen in der Großen Halle seltsame verstörte Blicke. Selbst Dumbledore schien ein bisschen verstört, als sich der Zaubertränkemeister zu seinen Kollegen an den Lehrertisch gesellte.

„Minerva, dürfte ich bitte die Butter haben?"

Professor McGonagall ließ vor Schreck ihr Messer fallen und starrte mit offenem Mund die Person neben sich an. Egal, was für ein Wesen es war, es sah aus wie Severus Snape. Es gab nur diese gravierenden Fehler in dem Bild!

Der Erste war das breite fröhliche Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des sonst griesgrämigen Mannes. Solange sie diesen Menschen kannte, konnte sie sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass er auch nur einmal so ein fröhliches, ehrliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen hatte… oder dieses glückliche Funkeln in den Augen. Es erinnerte so verdammt an Albus. Es war beängstigend!

Der zweite Fehler war diese seltsame Frage gewesen! Na ja, eigentlich war es eine recht normale Frage an einem frühen Morgen am Frühstückstisch, aber NICHT von Severus Snape. Severus Snape Aß nicht zum Frühstück! Er trank eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee und blickte böse in die Runde, aber NIEMALS fragte SNAPE nach der BUTTER!

Der dritte Fehler war die Wortwahl! Minerva schluckte schwer. Dieser Mann hatte tatsächlich BITTE zu ihr gesagt! Er war HÖFLICH und LÄCHELTE sie dabei sogar an!

Aber das Schlimmste von allem war sein Aussehen! Der fieseste, unfreundlichste und dunkelste Lehrer Horgwarts hatte frisch gewaschene Haare, die in einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren. Einzelne Strähnen hingen ihm im Gesicht und erweckten das Bedürfnis zum Leben, sie ihm aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Seine Kleidung war nicht ganz so zugeknöpft, wie es sonst der Fall war. Tatsächlich waren einige Knöpfe am Kragen sogar offen und es war erschreckend, wie sehr so was das ganze Aussehen eines Menschen verändern konnte!

Kurzum Severus Snape sah zum ersten Mal so aus, wie er auszusehen hatte! Ein gut aussehender, gutgelaunter junger Mann Mitte 30.

Und das brachte Minerva McGonagall fast an den Rand eines Herzinfarktes. Jede Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden, als sie ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit angaffte. Die Schüler begannen schon ein wenig zu kichern, doch damit rissen sie die Leiterin von Gryffindor und Stellvertreterin von Direktor Dumbledore aus ihrer Versteinerung.

„Severus?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, aber der junge Mann neben ihr verstand sie trotzdem. „Ja?" Das Lächeln auf Severus Gesicht hatte sich jetzt in etwas anderes verwandelt. Minerva konnte es schlecht deuten, aber sie hatte kurz gedacht, sie hätte Angst darin gesehen. Bevor sie jedoch irgendetwas in dieser Richtung äußern konnte, kam ihr Filius Flitwick, der kleine Professor für Zauberkunst, zuvor.

„Severus, du siehst absolut umwerfend aus! Ist heute ein besonderer Anlass?" Jetzt drohte Minerva wirklich vom Stuhl zu fallen und auch die Schüler wurden still. Sie hatten natürlich das ganze Spektakel mitverfolgt und wurden jetzt alle Zeuge davon, wie ihr Meister in Zaubertränke rot wurde und wie ein Schuljunge schüchtern den Kopf schüttelte.

* * *

Severus wurde noch roter im Gesicht als er merkte, was für eine Aufmerksamkeit er auf sich zog. Tatsächlich hatten sich Ron und er nicht so schnell voneinander trennen können und noch lange miteinander geredet. Er wusste selbst nicht mehr richtig, wie Ron es geschafft hatte ihn zu so einem Outfit zu überreden, aber irgendwie hatte es Severus selbst noch heute Morgen um 3 Uhr für eine grandiose Idee gehalten!

Ein wenig Verzweifelt warf er dem rothaarigen Gryffindor einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu und bekam nur ein vollkommen strahlendes Lächeln als Antwort. Ron hatte sich von Granger und Potter scheinbar absolut abgewandt und saß nun neben Neville Longbottom und Dean Thomas, die ihn, wie alle anderen in der Halle, verblüfft anstarrten. Lautlos bewegten sich die Lippen von Seasmus Finnigan und Severus konnte tatsächlich ein „Er sieht heiß aus!" daraus lesen.

Es dauerte etwas, bis sich die Halle soweit wieder von dem Schrecken erholt hatte, das wieder leise Gespräche zu vernehmen waren. Severus rote Wangen blieben, bis er zu Ende gefrühstückt hatte und endlich die Große Halle verließ.

* * *

Er steuerte direkt auf den Balkon zu, wo er Ron so oft beim dichten beobachtet hatte und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Der Rotschopf würde auch bald auftauchen. Sie hatten es so verabredet, um die Reaktionen auf sein neues Auftreten zu diskutieren. Als ob es da noch was zu diskutieren gäbe! Minerva hatte beim Frühstück kein Auge von ihm genommen! Der „Stock" McGonagall hatte ihn fast schon lüstern angestarrt! Ein leichtes Schütteln durchfuhr ihn.

„Tja, jetzt werde ich wohl aufpassen müssen, dass dich mir keiner wegschnappt!" Severus lächelte und drehte sich zu Ron um, der sich leicht an die Brüstung lehnte und ihn vergnügt betrachtete. Der Rotschopf rutschte näher an ihn ran und kuschelte sich etwas an ihn.

„Tatsächlich hat Dean fast gesabbert, als er dich sah und Seasmus ist mit einem hochroten Kopf im Jungenklo verschwunden! Von den Mädchen will ich gar nicht erst reden! Selbst Hermine hat ordentlich schlucken müssen!" Severus wurde wieder rot. „Du übertreibst doch!", nuschelte er nur undeutlich, bevor er sich etwas von Ron abwandte und seine Gesichtsfarbe zu verstecken. Ron kicherte nur. Dann wurde er wieder ernster.

„Du wirst doch das eine Jahr auf mich warten, oder?" Severus blickte ihn jetzt doch wieder an. Sie hatten sich auch über dieses Thema unterhalten und kamen zu dem Schluss, dass sie dieses eine Jahr, Rons letztes Jahr in Horgwarts, mit ihrer Beziehung warten würden. Ron wurde im März Volljährig und nach dem Jahr war auch nicht mehr das Lehrer-Schüler-Problem vorhanden. Ron hatte bei dieser Abmachung zwar ein wenig frustriert reagiert, aber zugesagt. Zur Erleichterung von Severus, der sich schon tausende Horrorszenarien hatte ausmalen können.

„Ron! Davor brauchst du dich wirklich nicht zu fürchten! Eher müsste ich Angst haben, dass du das Interesse verlierst!" Sofort schüttelte Ron den Kopf. Und leise flüsterte er:

„Ach, wie sehn ich mich nach dir  
Ach, wie sehn ich mich nach dir,  
Kleiner Engel! Nur im Traum,  
Nur im Traum erscheine mir!  
Ob ich da gleich viel erleide,  
Bang um dich mit Geistern streite  
Und erwachend atme kaum.  
Ach, wie sehn ich mich nach dir,  
Ach, wie teuer bist du mir,  
Selbst in einem schweren Traum."

Severus lächelte. Wie konnte dieser Junge nur fragen, ob er warten würde? Er wäre ein Idiot, wenn er es nicht tun würde.

Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hallo!

Endlich ist es beendet! Es ist nicht schön, aber ein Ende! Hört sich etwas bitter an, aber mir gefällt es überhaupt nicht und würde wahrscheinlich fluchen wie ein Rohrspatz, wenn mir jemand so ein Ende, bei einer eigentlich sonst ganz gut lesbaren FanFic anbieten würde… Leider hatte ich mich bei dieser Geschichte aber selbst ins Abseits befördert und wusste nicht mehr, was passieren sollte. Deshalb wird es auch keinen weiteren Teil geben, auch wenn dieses Ende doch noch recht offen ist (kann schließlich noch viel passieren, wenn man die Zeitspanne von einem Jahr bedenkt und dass ich Harry und Hermine am Ende total unter den Tisch fallen ließ. Tatsächlich waren diese beiden eine weitere Sackgasse, in der mein Hirn sich festgesetzt hatte).

Ich hatte lange Zeit keinen Plan, was ich jetzt am letzten Tag noch schreiben sollte, deshalb kam dieses zerstückelte Nichts heraus. Und ich habe mich wohl doch dieser Ideenlosigkeit ergeben. Bei meinen anderen Geschichten (Maggie, Overprotected…) werde ich diesen Fehler sicher nicht begehen, da ich da schon eine wage Vorstellung von der Struktur habe. Das Ende ist also schon in meinem Kopf fest verankert (was lustig ist, denn bei meine „guten" Geschichten weiß ich das Ende immer vor allem anderen. Ich muss dann immer nur einen Plot schreiben, der zu dem gewünschten Ende führt. Auch, wenn ich mir dabei immer wieder selbst Fallen baue, werden die eigentlich nicht so schlecht, finde ich )

So, genug gemeckert! Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir trotzdem eure Meinung und gibt mir vielleicht ein paar gute Tipps gegen solche Katastrophen.

Wunderschöne Weihnachtstage wünscht euch eure

Ne-chan

P.S. Das Gedicht am Ende ist wieder einmal von Goethe! Übrigens ist mir beim 5. Kapitel scheinbar ein Fehler passiert! Der Zweizeiler in dem Kapitel ist nicht von Goethe, sondern von Schiller!


End file.
